


Steve

by anatharien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatharien/pseuds/anatharien
Summary: Żeby dopełnić one-shota o Tonym, to jest o liście pisanym przez Steve'a.





	Steve

Minął drugi już tydzień, odkąd wrócił do kryjówki po walce z Tonym.   
Ale nie był szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Nie wiedział co stało się z jego przyjacielem.

Czy wrócił bezpiecznie?  
Czy w ogóle wrócił?

Wiedział, że nie mógłby tam zostać. Nie z Buckym. Mimo to był zagubiony. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Zawsze starał się postępować słusznie. Tym razem konflikt go przerastał. Jak tego dnia, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o Zimowym Żołnierzu.

Długo myślał o tym co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Brakowało mu tarczy. Towarzyszyła mu od zawsze i przypomniała kim jest w chwilach zwątpienia i niepewności. Ale jeśli jest nikim bez tarczy, wtedy nie powinien jej mieć. Wiedział co robi, gdy ją zostawił. Zastanawiał się, kim teraz będzie. Nie jest już Kapitanem Ameryką, bo nie jest to możliwe. Będzie musiał nauczyć się nowego życia. Bez przyjaciół wokół. Bez drużyny.

 

Myślenie przerwał telefon. To Natasha. 

-Co się dzieje, Nat? - spytał

-Dzwonię, żeby ci powiedzieć, że się odezwał. To tyle na razie, dam ci znać, jeśli będzie działo się coś poważnego. Uważaj na siebie, Steve.

-Ty też.

Rozłączyła się.

***

Siedział i wpatrywał się w kartkę papieru, leżącą przed nim na stole. Nie wiedział jak zacząć list. Przewracał długopis między palcami. 

Tony, wiem, że to, co się wydarzyło-

Nie.

Tony, wiem co możesz teraz czuć-

Wciąż nie był zadowolony.

Wtedy pomyślał, jak bał się o niego przez ostatnie pół miesiąca. Jak ucieszył się z powodu wiadomości, że wrócił bezpiecznie i jest w bazie Avengers.

I już wiedział co chce napisać.

Pisał. Pisał ze szczerego serca. I czuł wstyd.

Wiedział, że zachował się niewłaściwie. To było wbrew jego naturze. Wiedział, że stchórzył. Że nie chronił Tonego. Chronił siebie. Chciał go za to przeprosić. Tony powinien to wiedzieć, a Steve jako przyjaciel miał obowiązek mu powiedzieć.

Przyjaciel. 

Zatrzymał się przy tym słowie. 

Nie dlatego, że wątpił, czy uważa Tony’ego za swojego przyjaciela. Tylko dlatego, iż nie był pewny, czy Stark to wie. Musiał go zapewnić, że nadal tak jest. Że nie opuści go w potrzebie. I miał nadzieję, że Tony to zrozumie. 

Wyjął z szuflady stary telefon, który dostał od Tarczy, kiedy wyjęto go z lodu. Nie chciał innego. I tak za dużo zmian zaszło wtedy w jego życiu.

Włożył go do kartonika.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na list. Był pewny, że wszystko, co jest w nim zapisane jest szczere. 

Był ciekawy, kiedy znów się zobaczą. I w jakich okolicznościach. Wiedział, że to nastąpi.

Podpisał kopertę i spakował. Jeszcze dziś nada paczkę.

Teraz jednak musiał się przygotować do misji, jaka go czeka. Zastanawiał się, jak zachowa się Tony wobec tego.

I wydaje mu się, że wie.


End file.
